


Полчаса спустя

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Недопродолжение к миди «На дне драйонового моря»Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные отношения, являются совершеннолетними.Осторожно, в данном тексте мууны асексуальны, у Палпатина была бурная молодость, и автор снова фанонит, что, когда ученики ещё молоды и неопытны, учителя могут читать их мысли.





	Полчаса спустя

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [На дне драйонового моря](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063844) by [fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo). 



> Недопродолжение к миди «На дне драйонового моря»  
>   
> Все герои, вовлеченные в сексуальные отношения, являются совершеннолетними.  
>   
> Осторожно, в данном тексте мууны асексуальны, у Палпатина была бурная молодость, и автор снова фанонит, что, когда ученики ещё молоды и неопытны, учителя могут читать их мысли.

И каким же наивным надо было быть, чтобы на полном серьёзе думать, что у мууна может встать на представителя другой расы и того же пола? Полчаса объятий, поцелуев, и… Ничего.

Зато учитель любил произносить длинные речи. Даже сейчас, стоило только прервать поцелуй, как Плэгас тут же начал комментировать происходящее:

— Что мне в тебе нравится, так это твоя инициативность.

Палпатин провёл пальцами левой руки по губам учителя, прерывая поток сознания, а правой рукой в очередной раз огладил всё ещё вялый член. Инициативность, конечно, была замечательным качеством, но в данной ситуации надо было восхищаться чем-нибудь другим, например, ямочкой на подбородке, цветом глаз, растрёпанными волосами, да чем угодно, только не инициативностью.

— Я понимаю твои чувства, но…

Палпатин снова закрыл рот учителя рукой. Такие чувства надо было не понимать, а разделять.

Что надо сделать? Спеть? Сплясать? Обратиться в бурю и крушить панели? В палец впились неожиданно острые зубы и Палпатин отдёрнул руку.

— Ученик, в этом случае даже тёмная сторона тебе не поможет.

— Вы меня недооцениваете.

Дарт Плэгас вздохнул, как-то ужасно печально и трагически:

— Сидиус, это как минимум физиологически невозможно.

Палпатин снова провел рукой по его члену:

— Физиологическая невозможность меня не слишком волнует, а значит, не должна волновать и вас. Не вы ли выступали за истинную свободу?

Человеку, неискушённому в использовании Силы, можно было приказать встать на колени, биться головой об пол и просить: «Пожалуйста, верховный канцлер, позвольте мне взять ваше нежное тело!» Что самое удивительное, находились даже идиоты, которых это возбуждало. К счастью, фраза «Ты забудешь всё, что происходило с тобой этой ночью» ещё ни разу не подводила Палпатина. Нефорсюзеру достаточно было просто сказать, и он делал всё, что пожелаешь. Двигаться быстрее или медленнее? Пожалуйста! Закинуть ногу за голову? Да без проблем! К сожалению, с учителем это не сработает.

Хотя реакция со стороны Плэгаса не заставила себя ждать, но она оказалась немного не такой. Не той, на какую рассчитывал Палпатин. Жёлтый огонь в глазах учителя обещал не жаркий секс, а очередное укутывание Палпатина в одеялко с последующим уничтожением Дартом Плэгасом несчастных людишек, которые посмели покуситься на его бесценного ученика.

— Сидиус.

По спине побежали мурашки. И, хотя учитель не потребовал список имён, Палпатин вдруг ясно осознал, что ничего этого больше не будет. На всякий случай Палпатин зажал рот мууна рукой. Он и без слов прекрасно понимал, что его жизнь уже разделилась на две части: до того, как он поцеловал Дарта Плэгаса, и после.

Плэгас приподнялся на кровати, длинные руки обхватили Палпатина, притянули, крепко прижав голову ученика к груди учителя. Гибкие пальцы перебирали растрепавшиеся волосы. Шершавые губы, щекоча ухо, шептали:

— Это глупо, тебе не нужны такие ролевые игры, у тебя всё будет и так.

Шептали тоном, не терпящим возражений. Если бы тогда, на Чандриле, Плэгас попросил за все обещанные блага отдаться ему, Палпатин, возможно, согласился бы. Но нет, Хего Дамаск был благороден как стадо бант, а теперь ему хватало наглости злиться из-за того, что он оказался у Палпатина не первым и не единственным. Хотя, злился ли он? Возможно, это была самая обыкновенная ревность.

Надо было остановиться, остановиться прямо сейчас, перестать нарываться и просто позволить обнимать себя. Хотя ужасно хотелось показать учителю недавний сон и заявить «Соответствуйте!» Уязвлённая гордость требовала продолжения, но внутренний голос тихо спрашивал: «Зачем?» — и советовал просто лечь, уткнуться носом в широкую грудь и заснуть, слушая размеренный стук трёх сердец.

Палпатин отстранённо заметил, что его губы скривились в нервной улыбке. Похоже, у него всё ещё оставалась прекрасная возможность доказать, что не все вопросы в этой галактике решаются через постель. Хотя пользоваться ей он не собирался.


End file.
